yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Jibanyan (anime)
| voice = }} is a Yo-kai and one of the main characters of the ''Yo-kai Watch animation series''. He befriended Nate in the episode ''The Terrifying Intersection''. History Animation series: First season In episode 1, he was a normal cat owned by a young girl named Amy. The pair were inseparable and loved one another dearly. Though upon dying and becoming a ghost he had faint recollections of Amy standing over his dead body calling him a loser. Due to how upset he was over the ordeal, he chose to repress the memory, including his name he had as a living cat. He haunted the crosswalk he died at and would possess people to fight on-coming cars and trucks as a means of seeking revenge. There Jibanyan met Nate and Whisper, who befriended the former. In episode 5, he moves into Nate's house and starts causing problems for the latter's parents. However, after being saved from the Exorcist, he seemingly improved his behavior. In episode 25, it is shown what really happened. He was sent back in time by the malicious Yo-kai pair Kin and Gin. He relived the days he spent with Amy, where it was revealed that she wished to be a Fashion Designer. He himself thought she would be great, but as a cat he was unable to tell her. Later they went over to the intersection, the place where he had got hit by a car when walking across. It turns out though, that Amy was supposed to die instead, as chosen by the Yo-Kai resembling Grim Reapers. But Kin and Gin appeared before him, slowed time and told him that they did this so he could have a second chance and he can change the outcome (however, this was a ruse in order to separate him from Nate). But Jibanyan refused and rammed into Amy, to push her out of the way and allow him to get hit. However, instead of calling him a loser, it turns out that Amy was calling herself this out of shame for what happened, as she held tight his mangled corpse and burst into tears. When his spirit ascended from his body, he called out "Goodbye, Amy" to her, and she heard him and turned and looked. After realizing he can say a few last things to her, he told her she'd be a great designer. Rudy then went back to being Jibanyan and returned home to Nate. In episodes 44-46, 48, and 50, he (Mr. Crabbycat) is continuously mistreated by his own students and ends up failing all of them in the last episode. In episodes 50-53, Venoct portrays Rubeus J, and the whole descriptions resemble Jibanyan and his life. However, Venoct defeats Rubeus J when the Yo-kai is revealed to exist. Animation series: Second season In episode 130, he meets his friend and rival, Tomnyan. When Nate summons him with his new Yo-kai Watch Dream, he ends up eating wasabi sushi, causing him to be summoned unluckily. In episode 131, he is summoned luckily when Nate demonstrates to Jerry how to properly summon Yo-kai. After meeting Jerry, the latter tickles Jibanyan into giving his medal. Relationships Nate Nate befriends Jibanyan when he discovers him possessing people on the crosswalk. Jibanyan takes it upon himself to live in Nate's home after overwhelming amounts of cat Yo-Kai begin to inhabit the area. Despite stirring up a bit of trouble at first, he becomes a welcomed part of Nate's daily life and a close friend. Due to this, Jibanyan is usually the first Yo-Kai Nate thinks to summon when confronting a problem. When Jibanyan was about to kiss Fusasa-tan from Next HarMEOWny, Nate summoned him to fight Hanahojin in episode 44. As punishment, Jibanyan did Paws of Fury to send the two of them flying. The same thing happened in episodes 84 and 98. Although they anger each other sometimes, they are fairly good friends. Whisper Whisper and Jibanyan have a bit of a light-hearted rivalry and tend to bicker often. Regardless, they seem to be fairly good friends. They would often follow Nate as they help him dealing with a Yo-kai Inaho USApyon Komasan and Komajiro It is unknown when Komasan and Komajiro each first met Jibanyan. It is shown however that Komasan looks up to Jibanyan's power a but wanting to fuse with him and become Jibakoma. In Yo-kai Sangokushi, he and Jibanyan go to the library and try and find the "Sangokushi" book, he's very tolerate of Jibanyan. Tomnyan and Jerry Jibanyan and Tomnyan live next door to each other. They are friends and rivals and they like to argue on which is better, America or Japan, usually comparing things that they like, like favorite food or band. Jibanyan hates how he gets all the attention. He also hates how excited Tomnyan is about the USA, he also is a bit confused at first on why Tomnyan says "meow." The two exchange questions about the other's respective catchphrase.("ていか「ミヤウ」ってなんニャン?"- Well, What does "meow" mean, nyan?-Jibanyan. "ていか「ニャン」ってなんミヤウ?"- Well, what does "nyan" mean, meow?" However, the two cry and get along when thinking of they respective backstory, being how similar they are. Jibanyan does seem to be rather irritated with Tomnyan as he's more often than not irritated by Tomnyan's presence. Amy Jibanyan's owner before he died. Amy named him Rudy and spent most of her time relaxing with him and taking him along when going out. She loved her kitten dearly during their time together. She called him lame (though she was referring to herself) after hearing that he died by a truck, that is why he tries to defeat the truck. Next HarMEOWny A musical idol group consisting of young girls dressed in cat-themed attire, they are a parody of the group AKB48 or Fifth Haromny. Jibanyan is an enormous fan of theirs and strives to collect massive amounts of merchandise pertaining to them. He longs to meet them in person, win their hearts with his cuteness, and perhaps even receive a kiss or some pettings. Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charming Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai